(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to textile materials and, more particularly, to a color-fast stretch material and method of making it.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, prior art textile materials or fabrics are produced by a variety of manufacturing methods, including but not limited to knitting, weaving, nonwovens manufacturing, and are further processed based upon intended end uses, including but not limited to coloring the fabric to a desired color and shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,666 to Amick, et al. discloses a blended fiber garment over dyeing process wherein garments are dyed in a two-stage process to yield outstanding colorfastness, pilling resistance, dimensional stability and durability. More particularly, Amick teaches dyeing the cellulosic fiber portion of the garments, and dyeing the synthetic polymeric fiber portion of the garments at temperatures and pressures above atmospheric conditions.
U.S. Pat No. 6,308,535 to Sangiacomo teaches a method for the manufacture of designed knitwear on circular stocking knitting and knitting machines is provided using one or more feed stations, starting from a first base yarn and from a second base yarn for the manufacture of a basic knit fabric and from at least one dyed yarn to create a design in the basic knit fabric. By way of contrast the present invention is not directed as mutliple yarn components dyed separately in order to produce a noticeable pattern in the finished fabric.
Prior art coloring methods commonly employ either dyeing yarns prior to fabric formation and/or to dyeing finished fabric or garments. However, where a stretch component is included in the fabric, the dyeing processes and parameters that are suitable to a similar fabric not having a stretch component may not be appropriate in order to realize the same finished coloration for the stretch-component fabric as for that of the fabric without it. More particularly, stretch components such as LYCRA cannot be processed at the same temperatures for coloration processing as for certain synthetic components such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) polyester which may require disperse dyestuffs applied at as high as 260 degrees Fahrenheit under pressure, as these temperatures typically degrade the performance properties of the stretch component, thereby having a negative impact on the properties of the finished fabric or garment. However, without fabric- or garment-dyeing color uniformity is not ensured in the finished fabric or garment; in particular, noticeable differences between the stretch component and non-stretch components provide objectionable non-uniformity in the finished fabric or garment that is readily noticeable to the end user or consumer during product use, especially in garments having high stretch when worn. Unfortunately, processing the fabric or garment at lower temperatures so as not to degrade or diminish the performance properties of the stretch component in the finished product typically produces a non-color-fast material, wherein fading occurs over time due to cleaning and wear, and color non-uniformity can also result, even before use.
Solution dyeing has also been known in the prior art for yarn dyeing. However, the applications known have not addressed the problems in dealing with multiple yarn types for the fabric constructions and applications set forth hereinabove.
Thus, there remains a need for a color-fast stretch material having uniform color properties while maintaining the optimal performance properties of the stretch component within the material.